The Sixth Time
by Some1tookmyname
Summary: A fight leads to all the walls coming down.


_Not my usual stuff. At all. Mind the rating, folks. Booth and Brennan get hot and heavy._

_For Ren, with no Jared in sight. Happy Birthday._

**The Sixth Time**

The first time had been marked by need, but not the kind of need that would typically come with seven years of trying not to give in to desire.

The need to comfort, to reassure, to connect, to confirm, to feel alive had led them somewhere they had never gone before.

It was no less right than any other reason they might have fallen into bed together, into one another's arms, into more than just partners, into going so far passed the damn line they couldn't even see it anymore. The possibility had always been there. They'd had multiple pushes towards each other, but every time one or the other of them, or both, had taken a step back. But that time, that moment, when she had come to his bed and let him hold her as she cried from the deepest recesses of her soul, a switch had been flipped and what had been discovered that night could no longer be denied.

Not that they wanted to pretend anymore.

The second time was marked by exploration and awe. The freedom to touch, to kiss, to discover, to explore, to shatter into one another was wondrous and amazing and about a thousand other adjectives they were both too overwhelmed with emotion to name. There was a sense of worship to it, punctuated by disbelief and gratefulness. Finally, finally, this was real. Finally, this was happening.

The third time was marked by the simple fact that they _could. _It was a Saturday, a do nothing day, and they spent it learning the places on each other that earned moans and gasps. A lick to the pulse point just below his left ear made him weak in all but one place; his mouth's attention to one particular spot on the back of her neck made her purr like a kitten. They learned what would bring him to the finish line faster than anything else, what would have her coming undone in no time at all. And then they did those things over and over and over, simply because they were allowed to now.

The fourth time had been punctuated by laughter, for which he was grateful because he hadn't known she could giggle like that and within seconds of hearing it he'd found a new life mission. And she was glad too because sometimes his job, their job, robbed them of true lightness and it made her heart full to know she could give that to him. It had been glorious and fun and made everything, _everything_ seem easier.

The fifth time was just lust. She'd knocked on his door and when he answered it, barefoot, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, his hair wet and sticking up, still undone in his morning routine, she'd simply been unable to speak. His eyes had gone nearly black when he saw her eyes had gone _that_ shade of blue and no words had been spoken as they frantically made their way to the couch…the bedroom had been much too far.

But in all these first times of discovery, as amazing as they had been, there had been a sense of holding back. Maybe after all these years they weren't ready to give up all their defenses at once. Maybe there was still the sense that it could change, that things would have to go back to "just partners;" that the line would have to be redrawn and they'd have to relearn how to pretend they weren't desperate for each other.

And while they both knew any such endeavor would be completely unsuccessful, and neither knew why the other might be holding back, there was the sense there was still much being kept under lock and key.

Until the sixth time.

The sixth time was marked by a fight.

Not bickering, not a fundamental difference of opinion, not a disagreement.

A fight.

An ugly one.

The kind of fight where hurtful things are said and low blows are leveled until one person realizes they must walk away for a bit before the damage becomes too great to forget.

So he walked out. "I'm done. I can't do this." He'd said.

Her world tipped. Her new world, their new world, built in only ten days, had become everything to her. And it came crashing down when he slammed the door shut behind him.

Because she didn't know about fighting. She didn't know about cooling off periods and regrouping and always, always coming back stronger in the end.

She only knew about the leaving.

He was back within thirty minutes, but she was gone. The small personal items that had taken up residence in his apartment over the last ten days were gone too.

He knew this was bad.

He'd gone first to the lab, but she wasn't there. He'd made extra sure, even going all the way into the far corners of Limbo, just to be thorough.

Angela, waiting for Hodgins to finish up for the night, took pity. "She'd know you'd look here."

So he went to the mall, to check the bench near the coffee cart. He even asked the coffee cart guy.

Nothing.

He'd called and called, both her cell and her apartment and she hadn't answered, but there was nowhere else he could think she would be. He flew past the doorman, towards the elevator before turning back.

"We had a fight." He explained. "Is she home?"

The doorman had always liked the lady doctor and her friend. They seemed like a nice pair and he too took pity on frazzled looking Booth.

"Got in about an hour ago."

"Thanks."

"She was crying."

Booth dropped his head back to look at the ceiling. "Shit."

"Better fix it, my man." He'd heard them bicker, knew this was worse.

"Yeah. Thanks." He took off towards the stairs, taking them two by two would be infinitely faster than the elevator.

He practically beat her door down.

"Bones! Open the door."

She ignored him.

"I know you are in there. Eddie told me!"

She cursed having a nosey doorman.

"I mean it, Bones. I can open this door without you and you know it." He would have to shoot the lock and fill out a report about why his weapon had been discharged, but he didn't care about that at that moment.

He heard the lock turn, but the door didn't open. He had permission to enter, but she wasn't going to usher him in.

But permission, even the non verbal kind, was all he needed.

"Bones…"

"Did you need something?"

"Bones, come on, let's talk about this."

"No."

"No?"

"No. There's nothing to talk about. You said you were done. You said you couldn't do this. Clearly, this is not going to work. So tomorrow, we'll… we will…" She couldn't even say it without wanting to burst into tears. "Tomorrow we'll go back to the way it was before. I am a professional. We'll just…move on. Call these last days an aberration. A lack of judgment. We can try again, right? We're a good team, we're important. Surely we can work together, forget…"

He crossed the room to where she was, put his large hand around to the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his in a searing, blinding kiss that made everything clear to him and infinitely more confusing to her.

But she didn't know how not to kiss him back anymore. She'd known how to resist him once, what seemed like so very long ago, but she couldn't not return his kiss now.

He broke it first.

"You are going to drive me crazy like this for the rest of my life, aren't you." It wasn't a question. Not really.

"You said you were done."

"Not with you! With the fight! Jesus, Bones, never. I will never be done with you." It was a promise.

"I thought…"

"You think too much."

"It's impossible to think too much."

"It's not, Bones. Sometimes you just have to feel things. Yeah, I was pissed today but I'm not going back to that crap we were doing before. All that pretending and lying to ourselves. I'm in this. Me and you. I'm in. Are you?"

"I…I don't know how." She echoed words she'd said before, on a terrible night that was the beginning of their worst time together.

"I will show you how. Just jump in with me, Bones. We can do this."

"I…I want to…"

He could feel the current, the desire to say something she was afraid to say.

"You want to what?" he said gruffly.

"Lose myself" she whispered, looking down at her perfectly polished toes as he recalled another past conversation between them.

He stepped as close as he could without touching her. He filled her personal space, crossing boundaries no one else had ever crossed, leaned in and said the words that would mark the sixth time as the time their walls came all the way down.

"Then you have to let yourself go." he encouraged , his hot breath in her ear.

When she leaned back to search his eyes, she found only sincerity and safety and for once, without thought, she quickly closed the distance between them, finding his lips with a desperation and longing that was new to them both.

He moaned as her fingers wove themselves into his hair and her tongue danced with his. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel him hardening for her already.

"Booth!" She was breathless as he tore his mouth from hers and began to feast on her neck, lapping and nipping and lathing with his tongue. "Oh, god."

"Let go, Bones. Just let go."

"I…oh!" she couldn't think when she felt his hand under her shirt, hot fingers brushing her skin like fire. "Mmmmm" Her knees went weak.

"It's okay. Just let yourself fall." She could feel his erection against her core, and even through all their clothing she had no choice but to grind against it, making him groan and harden even more.

But then she put a hand on his chest, not to encourage him or to feel him, but to stop him.

He stilled, and his body screamed in frustrated agony.

"If I fall…" she said, chest heaving, face flushed. "…if I let go, will you catch me?"

He swallowed. The truth was he'd been holding back too, afraid of driving her away with the intensity of his feelings.

"I can't. I can't catch you."

She didn't understand.

"I'll fall with you. We'll catch each other."

She was wordless for a moment, lost in the depths of honesty and love in his eyes. And then slowly, almost unnoticeably, she nodded and in one swoop she had swept off her shirt, granting him more access.

He began to drop kisses on her collarbone and her head lolled back, while she blindly attempted to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"So beautiful. So perfect." He chanted between kisses.

"Booth!" she gasped as he spun her around, and pushed her up against a wall for more leverage and began to rock into her, his mouth never leaving her skin.

She gave up on the last few buttons and simply pulled, sending the small plastic discs clattering and scattering over the floor. She felt him grin against her neck as she pushed the shirt down his arms.

"I'll buy you a new shirt." she panted as his tongue traced a trail from her ear to her throat.

He'd had a retort but it was gone as soon as her fingers went to work on his pants button and her mouth captured his wholly. He massaged her ass through her flimsy linen pants and thanked god for the yoga that kept her firm and flexible, because she was wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding into him as he held her up against the wall.

"I want you" was all he could think to say. Scratch that. He couldn't think at all.

"Have me."

He growled and began to lap at her breasts, sucking her nipples through the thin delicate lace of her bra and she arched into him in response. "Yessss." she hissed.

She began to work that spot, that pulse point under his ear, with wet, soft, suckling kisses as her hand dove down into his pants and brushed his throbbing erection.

He jerked into her fingers. "Bones. I swear to God, don't do that again."

She leaned back just a bit, which pushed her hips into his where her legs enveloped him. She ground into him, moving her center in small, circular motions that were taking him to the edge of control.

"Bones!" He warned, thrusting to meet her movements.

And then she whispered huskily " You let go, too, Booth."

That was it. Control was rapidly evaporating. He lowered his head and with his teeth he pulled down the scrap of lace that covered her nipple, exposing it to the air. He alternately bit gently and laved it with his tongue as she writhed between him and the wall her hips bucking against his as he tried desperately to hold off just a bit longer.

"Booth!" she could feel herself building rapidly toward a climax she didn't want yet. "Bedroom! Now!"

"You seem to like the wall, Bones" he managed to say as he moved to her other breast.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. Booth, please?" she whimpered. "Please. I need…oh god."

"What do you need, Bones? Tell me." He stilled his mouth and his hips and just puffed hot breaths into her neck, fighting to get some control back.

"You. I need you."

"To what Bones?"

"Inside me" she pleaded and without further command, he began to suckle her neck as he walked them both into the bedroom.

How he managed to deposit her on the bed and remove her pants all at once, she didn't know, but it was so erotic she became even more ready for him than she already was.

But they were evenly matched because just seeing her laying there on the bed in her tiny red g-string, the matching bra askew, not covering much of anything, was very nearly his undoing.

She sat up and tugged on the bottom of his undershirt, showing him she wanted it off so she could see him.

He pulled it over his head, but she didn't get much time to see because he was immediately pushing her back onto the bed covering her body with his, one hand sliding behind her back, expertly unclasping her bra and she wiggled her arms out of the straps.

He groaned in awe when she pulled her bra all the way off and discarded it somewhere over his shoulder. He dipped to suck one nipple and rolled it's lonely twin between his thumb and forefinger as she ran her hands all over his muscled back, leaving small, scorching trails of fire where her fingers had been.

"Please…" her hips thrust up to meet his bulge and her hands flew to his waistband. "I need you. I _need_ you."

She blinked and the pants and boxers were gone and his hands were on her hips as he positioned himself over her. He teased her entrance just a little with just one finger and finding how wet she was for him, how ready she was for him, how _much_ she wanted him, made him throb even harder for his release.

"Bones." His voice was gruff, and deep as he slid off her panties.

"Yeah?" she panted, her body humming with need.

"Let go."

She nodded and he buried himself inside her, causing her to rise up off the mattress and meet him half way. "Oh GOD!" She half screamed, half whimpered and she tightened around him just a little bit.

He lay still for just a minute, enjoying the sensation of her surrounding him with her slick, soft walls, the feeling of her panting and vibrating beneath him, the sound of her soft sighs of anticipation in his ears.

Slowly he began to move. In, out. In, out. In, out; trying to keep it rhythmic and languid, because if he moved fast he would lose what little control he still had.

She was having none of that, though, and she urged him on, wrapping her legs around him once again, digging her heels into his flesh, the angle of her body taking him deeper with every stroke.

"Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones" he whispered reverently as he began to move faster and faster in and out of her soaking core. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. Oh god, Bones. Mine…" Nonsensical words of affection wrapped in bliss.

She thrust up to meet him each time, her fingers clawing at his back, furiously trying to gain a hold, but allowing all thought to escape her.

"Booth!" she shouted breathlessly, as the colored stars began to dance in front of her eyes and her insides began to contract and shudder.

He pistoned into her now, control and technique gone, frantically trying to hold on, to give her another turn, but unable to pace himself at all.

"OH!" Her entire body lifted and stilled all at once, every ounce of her shaking, rocked to her soul as she shattered beneath him.

Two more thrusts and he joined her.

"BONES!" he cried out, spilling into her with such ferociousness he felt light headed and actually thought for a moment he might pass out.

He collapsed on top of her, still inside of her, unwilling to break their connection, but careful not to crush her.

Their breathing was fast, words difficult to come by for a long time.

Finally, in one deft move, he pulled out from inside her and turned them both, so she lay in his arms, head settled on his chest.

"Booth?" She murmured, satisfied and spent.

"Hmmm?" He kissed the top of her head, drowsy and sated.

"I caught you."

"And I caught you."

"Yes." She snuggled in closer to him. "You did."

~End~


End file.
